Follow Your Heart
by glitterkitteh
Summary: After figuring out his feelings for Adam, will Adommy lasts or does Tommy decide to leave Adam for someone else?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Follow Your Heart

It was a vacation for the Glamily. After all the hardwork they've put in for the tour, its time they finally get to sit down and catch up on their personal lives. And Tommy like to just, chill. With a beer in his hand, laptop on his lap and some movies to watch.

He was in his hotel room, while the others are probably downstairs, still eating their hearts out. In a couple of days,  
>they'll be leaving to LA. They just decided to hang out here, in Arizona, for awhile. Tommy shares his room with Adam.<br>Yeah, it could get pretty messy at times. Sometimes it took him a long time to find his boxers, with their clothes all over the place. He get pretty annoyed too, at times he'll just clean up abit.

He was lying down on the bed when there was a knock on the door and Adam came in, giving a small smile.

"Hey..What are you thinking about?"

He sat up instantly. "Why do you always think something's wrong when im quiet?" Adam just smirked.

"You didnt eat with us, Tommy. How am I not worried," He walked towards him, bent his knees just so it touched the edge of the bed and gave a sad puppy face. Tommy tried to hide his grin, but he found himself smiling afterwards.

"Im not hungry, that's all. Plus, im just pretty lazy to move my ass right now" Adam stared into the mirror, pouting his lips while spiking his hair, which was falling slightly.

"Want me to help you move? I can do that!" With that, he turned quickly to face Tommy, shotting an eager look. He got kinda freaked out and turned him down. Who knows he might just carry him around the hotel. Tommy reached out for his laptop which was inches away and started to log in.

"What's that?" Adam asked with total confusion as he climbed on the bed and sat next to him.

"I made a Tumblr account. Its pretty cool, but i dont know how it really works yet. I'll get the hang of it soon". Tommy answered briefly.

"Tumblr eh. Omg look at all the messages you have! Not bad for someone who just made one" He said teasingly and gave a light punch on his arm. Tommy just grinned and started looking thru his messages and answered a few of them. The curious kitty was scrolling thru the images on his dashboard when Adam broke the silence.

"Wait, hold it. Scroll up abit" Tommy did as he was instructed. Both of them had their eyes fixed on an image, clearly a fan art.  
>It was an image of two men hugging each other with their bare bodies. One of them had a spiky dark black hair while the other was blond.<p>

"Is that...us?" Adam finally spoke. Tommy tilted his head to the side, with a frown on his face. He was speechless. Part of him liked it, but the other was in a state of confusion. He just havent figure out how he feels towards Adam. After all, he is straight. Seeing the picture infront of him sorta angered him but at the same time, pleased him.

"Wow... We looked...hot!" Adam's voice was filled with thrill. Tommy turned to look at him. He could see his eyes brightening with enthusiasm. He knows how Adam feels towards him, and its only a matter of time until he realized his own feelings.

"Uhm yeah i guess...Just a fan art. A really cool one actually." Tommy eventually spoke, to hide any awkwardness between them.  
>But of course, Adam being his friend for a long time now, could sense the insecurity in his tone.<p>

"Oh... uhm..sorry, Tommy" He shot him an apologetic smile. Tommy just shook his head, with a smile indicating that its okay. After an hour passed, Tommy decided to go offline and watch some movies. Adam on the other hand was apparently lying on the bed, feeling sleepy.

"I thought you like staying online?" He decided to ask when he saw Tommy putting away his laptop.

"Nahhh... My eyes are getting tired. And im hungry too."

"Wanna eat, kitty?" Tommy spun around and smiled widely at the thought of being called a kitty.

"Yes, please" He answered simply.

Adam sat up and stretched himself, before looking back at Tommy.

"What's the magic word?"

"Uhmm...meow?"

Adam chuckled lightly and ruffled his beautiful blond hair, that he was pretty much in love with. Its so soft and fluffy. And he'd never seen anyone pulling off that hairstyle better than Tommy.

"Good enough! You're such a pretty kitty. I'll get some pasta for you and maybe some catnips too."

Tommy just smiled, and stick out his tongue at his last sentence. Adam leaned closer to kiss him on the head.

"I'll be back later..." With that he left the room instantly. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Follow Your Heart

Tommy was all alone in his room then. He actually liked it when Adam kisses him. Its feels like Adam's gonna be there for him no matter what. But does he likes Adam more than just a friend? He has yet to figure that out. Tommy's thoughts were disturbed by a knock on the door. He looked over to see Monte strolling in.

"Hey man, not asleep yet?" He asked, obviously because he didnt eat with them, and assumed Tommy was tired.

"Nahh...Im waiting for Adam to come back with my catnips," Tommy said jokingly.

Monte just raised his eyebrow and let out a small laugh after that. He looked around the room in search of something.

"Tommy, where's your bad of dvds? I needa borrow some," Monte shared a room with Longineu and they enjoyed late night movies too. Well that actually depends if they're not too tired for a movie marathon, unlike Tommy who's always up for them.

Tommy just pointed to the direction of the bag and seconds later Monte was already rummaging thru it. As he watched him picking out some dvds, Tommy felt the need to talk to him, to speak his mind. He knows he coul dtrust Monte. Only he wonders if its the right time to talk about it. It might be too soon for Tommy to think about his feelings towards Adam knowing that this is only the beginning and he hadnt given the situation a chance. As Monte stood up - from searching thru the bag of dvds on the floor, feeling pleased with the choices he made, he vaught sight of Tommy's expression which seemed to be clouded with uncertainties. He decided to approach him and asked what's wrong.

"Nothing's wrong...Im just...thinking...about myself." Tommy struggled to answer him. He's still deciding whether to speak his mind or wait a little longer.

"You know you can tell me anything. Im here to listen to you, Tommy." Monte was feeling slightly worried for him.  
>He doesnt like seeing Tommy this way. Just as Tommy was about to respond, Adam came in with his pasta.<p>

"Hey Glitters! They ran outta catnips, sorry. Oh hey, Monte! Didnt see you there!" He sat down next to Tommy on the bed and handed him the pasta.

"So.. what are we talking about here?" Adam questioned, interested to join in the conversation.

"Nothing.. Monte was just leaving. He wanted to borow some dvds"

"Uhh yeah..I'll get going now. " He smiled and left the room.

Adam faced Tommy, who was already digging in his food, and placed his chin on his shoulder.

"Is there something you're not telling me, Tommy?" He whispered softly into his ears. Tommy felt a chill ran down his spine. His voice was alluring and sweet that it actually gave him a tingling sensation. He felt his face burned slightly.  
>Tommy just shook his head and continue to gobble up his food. Adam watched intently as Tommy eats, eyeing every detail of the way he hold his fork and the way he placed his hand around the plate. Adam feels so much for this guy, he just couldnt express his love, but he's positive that Tommy knows how he feels. Atleast that's what he thinks.<p>

Adam kissed his shoulder and breathed in his sweet scent. That only makes Adam wants him more. Tommy was soon done with his pasta. He looked at Adam as he placed down his plate on the bed. It was like a moment of intense eyefucking(lol).

"What are you looking at, Babyboy?" Tommy couldnt help but to smile at the last word he said to him.

"A PrettyKitty," His answer was simple enough to make Tommy blush immensely. It was adorable how Adam sometimes gets intimate with him. He enjoys playing along with his intimacy. Adam makes him happy, he could always count on him all the time. Adam moved back slightly so he could wrap his arms around his waist.

"Can I just fall asleep in this position, Tommy?"

"Wont you rather lie down with me?" Tommy chuckled at his own words. Adam was amused by his response though.  
>He gently pulled Tommy backwards, so that they're both lying down on the bed, facing each other. Tommy looked him in the eyes. He could see happiness, warmth, burning desires, genuine love. There was just too much to describe.<br>Then his eyes looked sleepy.

"Can we sleep yet, Tommy Joe Ratliff?"

"Dont call me by my full name, Lambert," Adam let out a small laugh and pulled him closer, so that they were just inches away.

"Ohh Tommy.. How I love you so." He then closed his eyes and attempted to sleep. Tommy felt a light heartache. He didnt wanna sleep yet. He wished to just talk with him for the whole night. But he realized, he himself is pretty worn out. He plucked up his courage and planted a small kiss on Adam's lips.

"I...love you too," Tommy whispered to himself as he turned over to face the other side. And at the same time, he felt Adam kissed the back of his neck. Tommy carved a smile on his face and closed his eyes to sleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Tommy felt his hand being gripped hard as Adam exchanged kisses with him. His warm tongue colliding against his slowly. It aroused Tommy even m ore. Their passionate kiss turned into a hot and vigorous one, as Adam turned over and laid beneath Tommy. His hand ran through Tommy's hair wildly and pulling him closer as if sucking each other's faces wasnt satisfying enough even though they were hardly inches away. Tommy felt his tongue being sucked on by Adam, and as he stopped, Tommy traced his tongue along Adam's lips and gently sucking on it. Before he was even done, Adam turned over again to lay on top of Tommy. He started kissing his ears and nibbling lightly. As he moved down to his neck, Adam decided to leave a mark there, and proceeded by sucking and biting on it, causing a slight pain which Adam is sure Tommy could bear. He could hear his breathless moans as he started biting and Tommy's grip on him tighten when Adam bit a little too hard. He started kissing downwards until his collarbone and planted small kisses around it, and slowly licking him back up t the neck and when he finally reached the ears, Adam whispered, "Say my name...Say my name, Tommy.." **

"Adam..."

Tommy finally woke up from his dream, eyes wide open and panting quickly. Tommy put away Adam's arm, which he realized was wrapped around his waist, so he could sit up without waking him. He squinted hard to look at the clock - 7am. He turned to look at Adam on his side, still sound asleep. Tommy sat straight up, wondering about his dreams. Wondering whether it would happen in real life, and does he really have feelings for Adam. His thoughts snapped immediately when he heard Adam waking up, rubbing his eyes.

"Tommy..?" Tommy didnt want to answer him, no matter how much he wants to. For some reasons, he just doesnt want any more-than-friends feelings to develop, yet. He's still very much confused about himself.

"Tommy, you okay? Nightmare or something?" When Tommy still didnt respond, Adam grabbed him by the arm, only to his surprise, Tommy pulled away from his touch.

"What's the problem, Mr Grumpy Kitty?" Adam was bewildered by his actions. He decided to sit up and cuddle him, putting his arms around his waist and chin on his shoulders. Tommy couldnt resist his embrace and let him be in that position. It also soothed his heart, he needed that. He needed Adam.

"Kitty, tell me what's wrong. Dont remain quiet with me."

Tommy finally got the courage to speak up, "What are we doing?"

"What do you mean? We're roommates," Adam replied teasingly, only to get Tommy glaring at him.

"K, im sorry. Uhhh.. lets see..Im cuddling you right now..Oh and we slept together, and you kissed me last night-"

"WE KISSED? It happened?" Tommy's face was filled with shock when he heard the word 'kiss'.

"Not really..You kissed me on the lips .. and i sorta kissed you back, dont you remember?" Adam raised an eyebrow.

"Ohh yeah.. I remembered that"

"Why're you so paranoid? I really like you, Tommy. But you know i'll never ask anything in return. If things are meant to happen, then it'll happen."

Tommy swallowed hard at the last sentence, "Like what things are meant to happen?"

"Well for now, i know that i am meant to get back to sleep because im so darn sleepy!"

Tommy smiled widely and Adam was relieved to see that. He leaned in to give a peck on his and lay back down to continue his sleep. Tommy feeling relieved, went back to sleep peacefully too.

Later that afternoon, Tommy was already dressed up while Adam was still decided to have a day with Monte, so he could tell him everything. He knows he cant speak about it to Adam, obviously, and he felt that Monte would understand what he's going through. He just needed someone to talk to. Tommy was casually dressed in a blue top and black jeans. he was standing in the mirror, brushing his hair. He tried to make every move as silent as possible so he doesnt wake Adam up. Atleast not now. And only when he thought everything was going well, Monte came bursting into the room.

"Hey Tommy! You ready?" Monte spoke a little too loud that by the time he shushed him, Adam was already awake and stretching himself on the bed. Monte gave Tommy an apologetic look. Tommy just covered his face with both his hands before turning to face Adam.

"Oh hey guys.." Adam said sleepily.

"Sorry about that. Monte loves entering the room without a warning." With that, Tommy narrowed his eyes at Monte.

"I thought you were awake, Adam. Sorry, buddy." Monte added.

"Nahh.. Its okay. Where are you going anyway? Someone's up early today." He smiled at Tommy.

"Me and Monte are gonna have lunch..and we're going shopping later," Tommy tried to make it sound as convincing as possible. Adam was rubbing his eyes, almost not concentrating on his words.

"Well okay then.. Imma hit the showers" Tommy signalled Monte to leave immediately, leaving Adam alone in the room.

*moments later*

"So are we having lunch and going shopping later?" Monte asked while they were walking on the street.

"That's just an excuse. I have so many fucking things on my mind and its driving me crazy, man!" He confessed, slightly angered when he thought about the situation.

"So tell me.. What's going on?"

"Its Adam.. I... I dont know what's happening. Am i straight, am i gay.. I love it when he kisses me, when he's cuddling me, everythng feels so right and so wrong at the same fucking time!" He blurted out.

Monte pondered awhile before answering, "Do you love Adam, like how he loves you?"

"I dont know yet," Tommy answered softly.

"Tommy.. I have never experienced anything like this, but i do know that you gotta give this a chance. Because once you do, your heart will tell you what to do next. Let everything flow the way it is, you'll come to realize who you are after that."

"Everytime i do that-"

"Do NOT let your sexuality get in the way, man." Monte advised. Tommy just let out a sigh and they continued walking aimlessly.

Before heading to their respective rooms, Monte grabbed him by the arm and said, "Rmemeber what i told you."

Tommy nodded and smiled, "Thanks, man. I appreciated your time."

He opened the door slightly and peeked inside before walking in. He saw Adam was using his laptop. Adam looked up when he saw someone coming in.

"Hey.. How's your day?" Adam asked, giving a sweet smile.

"Fine. What are you doing?" Tommy answered simply.

"Im on twitter right now. Glamberts are tweeting me the tour pictures." Adam patted on the bed, motioning Tommy to sit next to him. Tommy did as he was told to. He sat closely and comfortably next to him and rested his head on his shoulder.

"You okay, Tommy?" Adam sounded concerned as Tommy looked a little down.

"Contented," He wasnt lying when he said that. He wasnt down at all. He was just tired from all the walking. Tomm was in fact happy to be with him.

They spent their time together looking at the tour photos, at the same time, Tommy was figuring out his feelings for Adam.


	4. Chapter 4

Adam went out of the bathroom feeling refreshed after the cold shower. He was wiping his hair with his towel hanging from his neck.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked Tommy as he walked to the center of the room. Tommy was lying on the bed, staring into space.  
>He was already showered since he's always up before Adam is. Plus, today was the day that they were leaving for LA.<p>

"Not much.. I cant believe we're leaving today. Done with tours and we're moving back to our apartments." Tommy replied as he got up and sat at the edge of the bed, near where Adam was standing.

"All good things have to come to an end. But i'll be working on my second album soon. So that's something to look forward to right?" Adam said with a smile.

"You know, i've been doing some thinking lately-" Before Tommy could even finish, Longineu came in and asked if they were coming for lunch since most of them have already went out of their rooms and Tommy and Adam were the last ones.

"We'll be there in a sec!" Adam answered while putting his shirt on. Longineu left seconds later and Adam turned back to Tommy.

"Before you were rudely interrupted, you were saying?"

"Uhm nothing. I'll tell you later, lets go eat first! Im starving!" And with that, Tommy dashed out the room. It made Adam all confused, but he continued to style his hair first before leaving to meet the band.

When Adam teached the dining room, he took a seat next to Tommy.

"What was that all about?" He whispered to him when he was about to put his food in his mouth.

"Nothing," Tommy smiled and started eating. Adam rolled his eyes before taking his first bite of food.

"Our last meal together in this hotel, guys. I cant believe we're leaving in a couple of hours," Sasha said after she took a sip of her fruit punch.

"On the brightside, we'll always be a Glamily." Adam added, trying to perk up the atmosphere. Not that everyone was moody, they were excited about going home too, at the same time, its been great working with everyone else, it just doesnt feel right to leave.

Later that evening, everyone was busy packing their bags except for Adam and already did that last night before going to bed.

"So what are you gonna do when you reach home?" Adam asked when Tommy walked out the bathroom.

"Huh? I dont know..Movie marathon i guess." Tommy laughed.

"You're so boring! I thought maybe you and i...could do something together"

Tommy walked over to Adam who was sitting on the bed. He folded his arms uncomfortably and tried to look him in the eyes without feeling shy.

"There's something I wanna tell you," Tommy felt his cheeks burned when he started talking. Adam sat at the edge of the bed to give him his full attention, thinking it might be something serious.

"I've been doing some thinking lately..and i just...i want us to work out." His voice fell into a whisper on the last few words.

"Im sorry, i didnt catch the last few words. Could you repeat that again?" Adam teased. He heard everything that he needed to say perfectly.  
>He's just extremely pleased with Tommy's decision.<p>

"Stop teasing me!" Tommy blushed.

Adam pulled Tommy by his front jeans pockets and wrapped his arms around his tiny waist. Adam looked up and smiled at him, "Repeat what you just said"

Tommy hesitated and said, " I want us to work out,"

Adam moved backwards so that Tommy could lay on top of him. He couldnt believe that Tommy would feel the same way as him. Their lips connected automatically as if they had magnetic force. But Adam pulled away seconds later.

"Why do you like me, Tommy? I dont understand."

"Well..." He studied his gaze as he replied, "I like it when you kiss me, on-stage and off-stage. You're such a lovable person and everything about you is perfect. The way you embrace me, and get all cuddly with me, you make me feel safe. I love that, i love you."

Adam just stared into Tommy's eyes. He could see sincerity when he said every single word. He felt really touched. No one ever said anything so sweet like that. He went in for another kiss only to be interrupted by Monte.

"Hey guys - Woah! Im...Im really sorry!" Monte said when he came in. Tommy got off from the bed and brushed off his just gave Monte a smile while Adam chuckled at the whole situation.

"Im glad things work out for the both of grab your bags and get your asses outta here because its time to go!" He smiled and left quickly, feeling guilty for interrupting their kiss. Tommy and Adam grabbed their luggages and before Tommy could walk out, Adam grabbed and pulled him for a quick kiss.

"I love you, Tommy." Adam said softly.

*BACK IN LA*

Adam and Tommy were in a cab going back to Adam's apartment. It was almost midnight when they reached the airport and everyone waved goodbye to each other before separating.

"Tommy, why dont you just stay at my apartment?" Adam broke the silence in the cab. Tommy was half asleep and he was definitely worn out. He wasnt able to sleep on the plane.

"Its okay though.. I'll just stay in mine," He was almost mumbling when he said that. Adam held him by his hands without hesitation.

"Pleaseeee..." He pleaded. Tommy was too exhausted to answer or argue back, he just nodded.

Once they've reached his apartment, Tommy dropped his bags onto the floor and plopped down on the couch, lying on his front. Adam laughed slightly and took his bags to the room. He went out back after he was done changing and sat down on the floor next to the couch Tommy was on.

"Dont you wanna change first, baby?" Adam asked while stroking his blond hair slowly.

"No.." He replied tiredly with his eyes closed.

"Well then...Imma get a drink." As soon as Adam left, Tommy felt the world around him shutting down and soon enough he fell into a deep sleep.

"You know, Tommy, i dont know why you're so tired. Tommy?" He soon realized that Tommy was sound asleep. He went over to the couch and cradled Tommy to their room and place him gently on the bed. Adam sat down next to him and observed him from head to toe. He looked so beautiful and peaceful when he sleeps.

"There's so many things i wanna say to you, so many things i wanna do to you," Adam whispered as he stroke his cheek. He kissed him on the forehead before he decided to tuck in and start a fresh day tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5  Part 1

It was like any other day when Tommy woke up. The sun was shining bright through the curtains, he felt energized and ready to start the day.  
>He had forgotten that he was in Adam's apartment and that they're already back in LA. He looked around to see signs of Adam. Nope, not here at all. He got off the bed and realized he was wearing his clothes from last night when he saw his reflection in this gigantic mirror infront of him.<br>"How in the hell did it fit through the door?" Tommy wondered.

As he walked out the room, he didnt hear any signs of tv or radio or anything. It was just the deafening silence. He was all alone in the house.  
>"Where the fuck is Adam?" His heart whispered. As he trudged to the living room, he heard the front door being unlocked and Adam came in with a small plastic bag. He wasnt alone though, something was following him from behind.<p>

"Oh hey, Tommy!" Adam greeted cheerfully.

"You cheating on me or something?" Tommy pointed behind him.

Adam instantly burst out laughing. He walked over to kiss him on the forehead and place the plastic bag on the coffee table before taking a seat on the couch.

"He followed me when i was walking home. Here kitty kitty!"

The yellow tabby cat went over to him when Adam called. It brushed itself against his legs and purred, then meowing a couple of times. Tommy picked up the cat and sat next to Adam with the kitty on his lap.

"Where did you go?"

"I bought lunch. I dont know what it is, but its edible." He chuckled while stroking the cat on its head. Tommy just smiled at his goofiness. He gave the cat to Adam and stood up.

"Imma wash up and get dressed," A few seconds later when Tommy walked away, the cat meowed loudly.

Adam looked over to him and said,"I think he likes you. Well pshhtt, obviously cos you're a kitty too!"

"I love you," Tommy mouthed out the words and left for the bathroom.

Half an hour later, Tommy went back to the living room. Adam was watching a comedy show, laughing all to himself. he was lying on the couch with the cat sleeping on his chest.

"Is he your favorite now?" Tommy asked as he walked into the kitchen to get a drink from the fridge.

"Yeah i guess.."

"I hate you!"

"Oh come on, baby.. I was just kitting!" Adam giggled at his own humor.

"Well i still hate you cos you ran outta beer!" Tommy came back into view moments later, pouting his lips.

"Oh sorry! I forgot to get them!" Adam said, slapping his forehead.

"Where's the cash? I'll get it for you"

"Use your money, you're the one who wants it."

"But its your apartment, your supplies.." Tommy replied with a blank expression.

"Now i hate you," Adam mumbled.

"Im just kitting!" Tommy laughed and headed towards the door, giving him a wink before he went out.

*At The Drugstore*

Tommy was queueing up to pay for his items when he noticed someone was staring at him from the side.

"You're Tommy, right?" The red headed chick asked. She was fairly gorgeous. Her red hair tied back, her brown eyes showing interest. She was casually dressed - a white V-neck with black sweatpants. Tommy instantly remembered her when he saw the tattoo on her arm. It was a small gun shooting out colored candies.

"Kat Valentine?"

"Omg you remembered me!" They gave each other a quick hug before continuing the conversation. After paying for their items, Tommy decided to introduce Kat to Adam.

"Hey, i wanna introduce you to an old friend of mine, Kat Valentine." Tommy said as he walked in the apartment. Adam was having his lunch when Tommy returned.

Kat reached out to shake hands with him. Shy and honored to be in the presenc of a rock god.

"Nice to meet you, Kat. Have a seat."

Kat sat on the couch infront of him while Tommy slipped next to Adam.

"Kat's a guitarist. She's from a band called Eyes Set To Kill." Tommy started introducing her.

"Yeah but i no longer play for them anymore. Im in search of a new band to join," Kat added. Adam was kinda impressed with her appearance. She was rocking her red hair and her tattoo was cool.

"So how long did you play for them?" Adam asked, curious about her talent.

"Almost 7 years."

"You must be really good!" Kat just smiled at the compliment she received. The talked for long hours and Adan didnt really like the fact that Tommy was all hyped up during the conversation. He understood that they were childhood friends or something but Tommy was just acting way over. Ever since they met, Tommy and Kat have been hanging out alot lately, having dinner, phonecalls and and Tommy havent even gone out for nearly a week. He was kinda pissed off about it until he blew up infront of Tommy that one night.

"You know, you guys are starting to piss me off."

Tommy looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"We havent gone out in a week, Tommy! How does that make me feel? And you're always hanging out with her. Everything you do or say nowadays is all about her!"

"Adam, Kat and I are just close friends. Nothing more than that." Tommy tried calming him down but to no avail.

"I know she's your childhood friend, but what am I to you? We've been dating for sometime now and we dont even have any quality time together! Fuck this shit, Tommy! Im starting to feel like the only reason you dated me was because you felt sorry for me!"

"That was never the intention! I fucking love you, why do you have to judge me like that? Why are you doubting my love for you just because of her? Its not fair, Adam!" Tommy yelled back, trying to control his tears from falling.

"Just fuck this shit, Tommy... Fuck everything. I feel like a fucking piece of crap right now. I dont wanna hear it anymore." Adam stomped off to his room and slammed the door behind him.

Suddenly Tommy felt like it was over. No more Adommy after what happened. He was literally bawling in the living room. he could feel his heart sinking with every drop of his tears. It hurts so much that he dropped on his knees from the couch he was sitting on. He took in a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. The yellow tabby that was still staying in the house came up to him and brushed its face against Tommy's small thigh. Its just what he needed. He stroke the cat on its back. The soft fur and purrs from the cat actually soothed his heart. He realized that he cant stay here anymore. He grabbed his phone and wallet on the table and left.

*A Few Hours Later*

"Tommy?"

"Is Monte in?" Lisa nodded. Tommy showed up right at his doorstep after he left. Monte was shocked to see Tommy came in, with his red eyes and damp cheeks. He immediately got up to him and give a tight hug.

"Hey man, take it easy..." Monte rubbed his back to calm him down. He's never seen Tommy at his worst. Tommy just cried more when Monte hugged him, wetting his shoulder.

"I cant..." Tommy finally spoke, shaking his head with tears streaming down every 3 seconds.

"Just stay with us for awhile, Tommy.."


	6. Chapter 5  Part 2

Adam was sitting in his room, listening to some soothing songs to calm his raging heart. "I shouldnt have said that..How could i hurt the one i love?"  
>His mind was pouring with questions. He regretted every word he said to him. He should've known Tommy was fragile. He saw the hurt and pain in his eyes that was swelling up with tears, why did he even continue yelling at him? Adam felt remorseful and decided to apologize for overreacting.<br>He went out of his room and saw the tabby sitting on the couch. He noticed that Tommy's phone and wallet were gone. He flipped out his phone and called Tommy a couple of times, but there was no answer. He decided to call Monte.

"Monte! Tommy's gone! I dont know where he is, he didnt pick up his phone! I called him a few - "

"Adam! He's with me now. At my place." Monte said, giving the answer he needed.

"Oh god! Is he alright?" Adam realized that the question sounded stupid.

"He's fine...physically. Uhm hey, I'll call you back later." Monte hung up on that note. Adam shed a tear, knowing that he hurt Tomy. More like crushed him to be exact. He decided to fetch Tommy tonight.

Tommy, on the other hand, was drinking some booze to settle himself down. He was resting his head on Monte's shoulder on the couch, watching TV to get his mind off everything.

"Do you guys want cookies?" Lisa offered.

"No thanks.. Im good." Tommy just smiled sweetly. He felt better after telling Monte what happened. He needed some comfory and he got that from him.

There was a knock on the door and Lisa opened it. She stood there for awhile before turning back to Tommy.

"Its for you, Tommy."

"Tell him to get the hell outta here," Tommy didnt wanna see him yet.

Monte squeezed his small thigh and said, "He loves you. Always had, always will, so go talk to him."

Tommy got up reluctantly and walked to the door, with his head hanging low.

"Tommy...I shouldnt have said that. I overreacted. And i shouldnt judge you like that either. Please forgive me."

When Tommy didnt respond, he held both his hands and pulled him into a hug. Tommy gave in to his embrace and cried even more.

"Im so sorry, Tommy! Please...come back home with me," Adam pleaded as he kissed his head.

When Tommy slowly let go, he spoke up. "I forgive you, Adam. And i love you. But i dont think i'll be coming home tonight."

"But baby - " Adam already had tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I'll be home soon, i promise. Goodnight." Before Tommy went back in, he leaned in to kiss him. Adam watched as Tommy shut the door behind him.  
>And when he was finally out of sight, Adam slowly made his way back home. <p>


	7. Chapter 6

Adam just got out of the shower, lavender scent filling the air as he walked to his room. He was still bummed about what had happened and he couldnt sleep the night before knowing that Tommy wasnt in the bed with him. How he wished the fight had neve rhappened and Tommy would still be in his apartment. Adam was brushing his hair when he noticed a figure at his door, which was left open.

"Hi.." Tommy said, giving a small smile. Adam immediately ran up to him to give a tight hug. He wasnt expecting Tommy to return so soon.

"Im so glad you came back, baby!" Adam said frantically.

"I did tell you I'll be coming back." They locked lips with each other instantly, caressing every single inch of each other's bodies. Adam pulled Tommy to the bed and soon their kiss became vigorous, which made Tommy pulled away because he was out of breath.

Adam, who was lying beneath him, stroke his perfect blond hair. Oh how he missed doing that.

"You're all mine, Kitty. I wont hurt you again,"

"Speaking of kitties," Tommy said as he got up. "Are you keeping that cat or something?"

"He comes in and out, now and then. Not that im keeping it as a pet or anything. I dont mind him sleeping here."

Adam looked at Tommy warily, "Why? Do you mind?"

Before Tommy could answer, his phone buzzed.

"Not at all, Adam. Why dont you get dressed first. Imma take this outside." Adam realized he hasnt put on a shirt. He just grabbed one from the closet and put it on while walking out. He heard Tommy cried enthusiastically into the phone. He sat down next to him and laid on his lap.

"What's up, Glitters?"

"Do you remember my friend, Beck? We were in a band before I auditioned for yours."

"Oh yeah, Beck Robinson right?"

"Yes, that one. He called and told me that they're playing tonight and wants me on the guitar. Its at a club nearby, somewhere."

"Well okay...Im just happy to have you back!" Adam was kicking his feet in the air when he said that. Tommy too was delighted to be back home with him.  
>He never wanna stray from Adam. Even if he wants to, he just couldnt. Because Adam kept him going and inspired him so much to be a better person.<p>

Later that night, both of them got dressed to head down to the club for the gig. Tommy put on his Metallic tshirt and leather jacket which would go well with his black leather boots. Complete with perfect eyelining around his eyes, he was good to go. The club they headed to was called 'The Boiling Room".  
>Tommy searched the place for Beck. It wasnt hard to find him because he was wearing a neon orange shirt. He was sitting with the rest of them, laughing and having a good time.<p>

"Hey Beck! Nice to see you again, man!"

"Tommy! Looking good as ever! Im glad you made it! Adam, love your songs!"

"Oh thank you so much!" Adam was surprised that he would actually take time to listen to his songs, knowing that ther werent close.

"So when do we play?" Tommy was excited to play for them again. He was bouncing with excitement. Just when he asked that question, a man came on stage and called out the band.

"Grab a guitar and let's kill the night!" Beck told him as he squeezed Tommy's shoulder. As the rest was getting up the stage, Tommy gave Adam a quick hug before he walked away.

"Do it like Glamnation,baby!" Adam said, kissing Tommy on the head. As soon as he got on stage, he grabbed a guitar and they started rocking out. Everyone in the vlub was screaming and cheering for them. As Adam sat at the table, he noticed that the way Beck was 'rocking out' was quite similar to himself. The way he pulled Tommy's hair and playing around him, that's what Adam does during concert. he didnt want to overreact like last time but he cant help how there's something different about Beck now/ Tommy saw Adam glanced at him and he have him a quick wink. Once they've finished, the band rejoined Adam at the table as the next band took over the stage.

"That was great, you guys were good!" Adam exclaimed to Beck.

"Thanks man! That means alot to us, especially coming from a performer like you," Beck said. Tommy sat down next to Adam and gave him a light pinch on his arm for no reasons and smiled. Everyone at the table were talking happily and taking shots after realized, from the way Beck was talking,  
>that he was sorta flirting with Tommy. Though he's not quite sure if he was just being friendly. And Tommy seemed to be enjoying it. But moments later,<br>Adam knew something was up after what Beck had just said.

"Well as all of you know, i am gay!" Beck said as he laughed.

"Woah okay! I didnt know that!" Tommy said, shocked a little. So was Adam. He didnt see that coming. That totally explained his behaviour on stage, getting all sexy around Tommy. He disapproved of that, but he's just gonna think that as 'For Your Entertainment'. Adam enjoyed the night with Tommy. They chat like good times and partied throughout the night. 


	8. Chapter 7

Adam has mostly been spending his time alone in his apartment but sometimes he's accompanied by his little furry friend. Tommy has been rehearsing with his band ever since they got together. Adam gets irritated at times because he loves Tommy and he wished he could have him all to himself everytime. But he knew how much Tommy misses playing for them, it wouldnt be right for Adam to stop him because that would just be selfish. He didnt wanna hurt his feelings either. Adam had to bear with the situation. Tried thinking of the positive things like his upcoming album and touring plans. Just as he was about text Tommy, to check on him, his phone rang.

"Hey, baby!" Tommy said on the other line sounding as cheerful as ever.

"Hi Glitters! I was about to text you. How's rehearsal going on?"

"I wished you were here," Tommy said teasingly with a sad voice.

"But then again, its going really well. I learned a new song today and we're performing that at the next gig too."

Adam smiled peacefully when he talked, almost forgotten about how it was like having Tommy around the house since now that he's hardly home.

"Im glad you're having a good time. I miss you, baby. Its like you're not around anymore"

"Aww dont say that. I know im always busy but...you know what, why dont you come down ?"

"Sounds brilliant! I'll get dressed now!" Adam hung up on that last note. He couldnt believe he hadnt thought of that before. He immediately put on a fresh piece of shirt and headed out after grabbing his car keys. He was in rapture and as he strut down to the carpark, he sang out a part from Fever.

"Nobody kno-kno-knows me or can find~time to be mi-mine!"

Adam reached the club in about half hour. He got out of the car quickly, eager to see his precious little favorite. It was great that Beck's dad's friend owned a club and they could rehearse there anytime. Plus its really convenient for the band. Adam walked in, glancing at almost every inch of the club. He turned his head instantly as soon as he heard a familiar laughter. There was no doubt it was Tommy. He was laughing hard, since he collapsed to his knees with his guitar still strapped on him and his face was as red as a tomato. Adam smiled and went over to them.

"Must be some good stuff, huh?"

"Adam! Good to see you again!" Beck greeted him, controlling his laughters unlike the others. Adam squat down next to Tommy, who still wasnt on his feet,  
>and kissed his cheek. Tommy instantly hugged him.<p>

"Im so glad you came down! I've missed you!"

"What time will you be done with rehearsal?

"In the evening." Tommy said as he stood up. The band started practising again once they've settled down and Adam was watching them from a distance.  
>Once again, he cant help how Beck was all over him. There was even a time when he almost wanted to kiss Tommy! Tommy was being a good sport and let everything flow as he played his guitar. Does he like Tommy, Adam started wondering. Hours passed and Adam couldnt stand to watch them together anymore.<br>How Beck is all flirty with him on stage almost all the time, he just wont tolerate that . Adam decided to leave, when they were still rehearsing , without telling anyone. He needed time to think about everything. His emotions, Tommy, their relationship. But one thing's for sure, he was never giving up on Tommy.

It was 7pm when the band had finished rehearsing. everyone started putting away their instruments. As Tommy grabbed his bag to meet with Adam, he realized that he was nowhere in sight. He walked and looked around like a lost puppy. Beck noticed the despair on Tommy's look and approached him.

"What's wrong, hunny bunny?"

"I cant find Adam," Tommy said sadly.

"He must've left you then.." Tommy frowned at his sentence, though he knew what he meant but it wasnt what Beck wanted to mean.

"Why him anyway?" Tommy just stared at him, as if the answer wasnt obvious enough.

"What do you see in him,man? I dont get it."

"Look man, i got no time for this. I gotta get home."

Beck pulled him closer before he could even turn and whispered, "I like you, Tommy.. Please, gimme a chance."

When Tommy remained quiet, Beck kissed him on the cheek which surprised Tommy and caused him to give Beck a hard push.

"What the hell are you doing? Fuck, this is ridiculous!" Tommy stomped off instantly, anger burning in him with every step he took. As soon as he returned home, he quickly made his way to their room and found Adam lying awake on the bed. He stood by the door, waiting for Adam to notice him. Adam didnt even look away from the ceiling and Tommy threw his bag aside and climbed on the bed.

"Im not at the ceiling, Adam." Tommy slapped his arms lightly when he didnt respond. Adam faced him and smiled. He sat up and kissed him on the lips.

"There's so many things on my mind and i need to think through it all, babe." Adam stroke his hair when Tommy looked worried.

"You dont have to worry about not and i wont be leaving you." Adam smiled sincerely to ease Tommy's aching heart.

"I trust you." Tommy finally spoke when he felt convinced.


	9. Chapter 8

It was early in the morning and Tommy was already awake, lying on the couch and watching tv while Adam was still soundly asleep. He was about to take a sip of his wine when he heard a knock on the door. Who could've been out there, Tommy wondered. He was pretty sure it wasnt Monte. he's prolly not awake at this hour. It could be Sutan, who just returned back home then decided to pay them a visit, but Tommy doubted that. He walked straight to the door and opened it slowly. His expression immediately turned agitated. He was not delighted to see him. Tommy was pissed and he wished he could just be rude and slam the door in his face, but Tommy was kind by nature.

"What do you want?" Tommy said blankly. Beck stared at him, trying to figure out his words.

"Can we talk?" Tommy looked over Adam's room, making sure that he wouldnt be awake anytime soon.

"Get in but you've got 5mins."

Beck walked in and sat on the couch while Tommy stood at the side of it.

"Well...?" Tommy said coldly.

Beck stared deep into his eyes and started, "Im sorry about what happened, man. I...I didnt know what i was doing,"

He continued staring, hoping Tommy would say something before he proceed on but he remained silent.

"I just wanna let it out..I just...I really like you, Tommy. You're funny, sweet, loving..and cute. I just think i deserve a chance."

"Oh do you?" Tommy said sarcastically.

"I dont even know why you have a problem with me and Adam, when clearly you knew we were dating back then. Before you..changed." He continued.

"I know that, moment i knew there was something going on, suddenly i feel like...like i had feelings for you." Beck stood up and took a few steps towards Tommy, with their faces just inches away.

"Please...Gimme a chance."

Tommy just stared on the floor. When he remained quiet, Beck placed his hands around Tommy's waist and attempted to kiss him on the lips. Tommy backed away quickly.

"No...No, man! Adommy is here to stay!"

Adam, who was already awake, walked out of the room in his PJs while rubbing his eyes.

"Glitters...?" Adam said, not realizing there was a visitor or a small fuss going on. Beck cleared his throat loudly so as to inform him about his presence.

"I suggest you leave, Beck. Now."

"You're still gonna play at our gig later, right?"

"I'll think about it." With that, Beck ledft. Meanwhile, Adam stood rooted to the floor, confused about what's going on.

"Why was he here, Tommy?"

"Nothing..we were just discussing-"

"Stop lying." Adam's tone were firm and solemn as he cut Tommy's words. Tommy was a little shocked and nervous by his tone. He sighed and told him the full story.

"So i was right after all. He does like you."

"What are you talking about, Adam?"

"I noticed the way he acts around you on almost similar to how I act around YOU on stage. All the hair pulling and teasing and stuff... What's up with that dude." Adam shook his head slowly when he spoke.

"Was that why you left early last night?" Tommy frowned sadly. Adam walked over to him and gave a small kiss on his forehead and rested his hands on his shoulders.

"Im sorry..I just needed to think clearly. I didnt wanna overreact like last time. You know i love you, Tommy. And im gonna make sure nothing bad happens to us, to me, to you." Adam gave a small smile. Tommy fixed his eyes on Adam and leaned in for a kiss.

"I should've told you before." Tommy said after pulling away.

"Are you still gonna play at the gig?" Tommy just nodded.

"Okay then.. I'll be there." Adam hesitated before saying anything.

Later that night, they were already heading to the club, with Adam behind the wheels. There was dead silence in the car. Neither Tommy nor Adam wanted to say anything after what happened that morning. Adam was just paying attention to the road and Tommy was looking out the window with his arms folded. Adam was totally feeling uncomfortable in the car. He never really liked being quiet. He glanced over to Tommy, who havent moved an inch.

"You okay, kitty?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"Mhmm.." Tommy replied without looking away. Before Adam could say anything else, Tommy's phone rang.

"Yeah? Im already on the way. I will show up okay!" He ended the call within seconds.

'Who was it?"

"Beck." Tommy was in no mood to party tonight, nor wanting to play for the band. He just didnt wanna see Beck at all. Everything was so weird and confusing and also irritating for him. Sooner or later, they reached the club and found the band standing near the stage. there was no doubt they were playing next.

"I'll take a seat right here." Adam said and pulled him in for a hug.

"I love you, Tommy." he kissed him on the head before he went off. Tommy met up with the band, who was already getting ready to go on stage.

"Im glad you came," A voice came from behind as he got up, strapping his guitar on. Tommy just pursed his lips and soon, they started playing. The crowd went wild immediately, screaming like they were at some football game. Adam, who was watching them from afar,noticed that Beck hadnt changed his stage acts. He is still getting around Tommy as if begging for attention. Adam was getting agitated. He leaned back with his arms folded and a frown crossed his face. Beck, who was moving around the stage, could spot where Adam was. As soon as he he noticed the discomfort on him, he got closer to Tommy by putting his arms around his shoulders and singing into his ears. Tommy had to continue playing and putting on a fake smile. If it was a rehearsal, he would've shove his fist down Beck's throat.

When the show ended, Adam quickly got on his feet and made his way to the side of the stage. Tommy was the first to get off and Adam cornered him away from the band.

"Tommy, i cant deal with this beck dude anymore. Ever since the meet up, he's been getting on my nerves." Tommy just sighed and frowned at him.

"You're not the only one who's feeling that way, okay."

When Adam saw beck approaching, he stood in his way and said firmly,"Do you mind, just backing off of him?"

"Got a problem, Lambert?" Beck said calmly, sipping his drink.

"Yes Beck, yes i do have a problem with you getting all flirty with my boyfriend. Tommy grabbed his arm, trying to pull him away from Beck and preventing a fight.

"Hey...Just let it go. I'll handle this myself."

"Yeah Adam, let Tommy and I handle it ourselves!" Beck exclaimed. Adam knew he didnt mean it that way as soon as he saw that mischievous. Tommy stood in the middle of them with arms apart when he noticed that they were ready to create a funeral.

"Stop it,man! I dont want you guys hurting each other! Back off!" Tommy shouted with rage. He doesnt want any of them hurt, they both meant something to him. Tommy was in tears by then. He was so upset by the situation, confused and furious at the same time. He eventually dropped on his knees with his hands in his face. Adam immediately got to him and hugged him tightly.

"Baby, im sorry...I didnt...im just so sorry, babe. I really am." Adam whispered softly in his ears. Tommy buried his face in his chest, tears streaming down continuously. Beck stepped away, feeling guilty for what just happened. Adam got Tommy on his feet and slowly moved him out of the club and back home. Beck watched the both of them walked out. he was furious yet he realized that he'll never have what Adam and Tomym shared.

_nope, that's NOT the end :3 there's still more~_


	10. Chapter 9

**coming to the end of the story. lol. i dont even know who reads my fic, but jsyk :)**

When Adam and Tommy reached their front door, Tommy pushed him away and ran to his room, locking the door behind him.

"Tommy...Tommy..?" Adam's voice almost begging when he stood infront of the door helplessly. He could hear him sob from inside. _What have I done_, Adam wondered with his head leaning against the door.

"This is the second time i've hurt him," He whispered to himself. he sat on the floor with legs apart, almost wishing he'd never met Tommy. Adam snapped out of his thoughts as soon as the door behind opened. Tommy stood in the middle with watery eyes. His makeup was ruined by the tears and there were dark shadows of eyeliner around his eyes. Adam got up, frowning in concern. Tommy opened his mouth only to say something when he there was a knock on the door. Adam was the one who opened it.

"What the hell do you want now? Cant you give me a break?" His voice stern and agitated. Tommy, who was still in the room, rushed out as soon as he heard Adam talking. Beck immediately walked in when he saw Tommy approaching.

"Tommy, are you okay?"

"Hey! I didnt invite you in!" Adam shouted from behind.

"Do i look okay to you, Beck?really, do you have to ask the obvious?" Tommy said while holding back his tears.

"Im sorry about what happened...I feel really guilty. I just..I just love you." Beck's words fell into a whisper at the very end. Tommy remained quiet and swallowed hard. Tears started forming again and slipping, drop by drop. Adam walked to him and squeeze his shoulder.

"You should leave, Beck." Beck just stood there, ignoring him.

"Atleast think about it..."

"there's nothing to th-"

"I wasnt talking to you, Adam!" Beck cut his sentence, clearly annoyed by his presence. Adam wasnt the kind that likes to be cut when he was talking.

"Get. Out" He said calmly, trying to control his anger. Beck rolled his eyes and walked out.

"Babe, you okay?" Adam tried comforting Tommy, who was sobbing softly.

"I...I just...Im so confused." Adam took a step back and narrowed his eyes at him.

"Confused about us?" Tommy kept quiet. he cant ie anymore. He doesnt want to. The truth hurts, but he knows Adam rather get hurt by the truth than a lie.

"Tommy...why in the hell are you confused? I mean...wait, are you considering Beck?" Tommy went to sit on the couch and stared at the TV which was displaying a blank screen.

"Dont assume." Adam walked and stood infront of him.

"Dont assume?How can i not assume when you're keeping quiet. You know i really love you.. We've been dating for sometime now. Are you...are you giving up on me?" His voice sounded didnt want to Tommy to leave him. he meant the world to him. he'd do anything just to keep him by his side. Tommy noticed the tension he's feeling.

"Hey..hey...dont say that...Im not giving up on you. I cant do that and i dont want to. I love you just as much as you love me." Tommy said, getting up and holding his hands. Adam's eyes was glistening as tears welled up.

"I really, really love you, Tommy." Adam said as he cupped his face and kissed his forehead.

"I know..But i need to talk with Beck." Adam nodded. Tommy went out the door and texted Beck. _We need to talk_, and he hit 'send' right after. he headed back to the club, he knows beck always distress himself with alcohols. When he reached the club, it was pretty hard to find beck. He saw the bandmates but he wasnt with them. Tommy scanned the place carefully and his eyes stopped searching when he saw someone clad in black, sitting at the couch with an upset look, drinking booze. he inhaled deeply before going over to him.

"Hey.." Beck looked at him once and turned away. Tommy swallowed hard before sitting next to him. He was at a loss for words.

"Beck..?"

"There's nothing to talk about. You can go now."

Tommy gotta admit, he was kinda hurt when he said that. He came here with sincerity hoping to talk things out and he really didnt expect that kinda harsh behavior.

"Im not going anywhere. Im not leaving until we have this talk. You're my friend, Beck.." Tommy stopped when he noticed Beck rolled his eyes.

"You still are, okay."

"Tommy, why are we even having this talk? Adam hates me, i get it. I'll stay away from you. The end."

"You need to tell me what's on you're thinking." He stared at Tommy for awhile and then shifted his whole body to face him.

"Im just gonna come straight out.I like you, always have always will. I think you're cute and sweet and so talented. I get jealous when i see you and Adam together. The chemistry between you guys are really strong and i realized its unbreakable. I understand. I dont stand a chance with you. You prolly hate me too. I just like having your attention, like how Adam always gets it during his tour. I want that too. I love you, Tommy." He sighed and gulped down his booze. Tommy was touched by his words. He appreciated that he tried to pour out his feelings.

"Thanks for being honest with me. And i dont hate you. Like i said, you're my friend. But you should know that...we cant...you know.. I mean i would, but its all too late. Im sorry you had to feel this way, Beck. I really am, and im also apologizing for the way i acted towards you."

"Its cool, man. I totally get it. Just friends." Tommy nodded and gave a small smile

"Well i need to go now.." He stood up and offered a hug. beck got on his feet and hugged him tightly.

"I'll see you around, Beck." Tommy smiled sweetly and left. Beck watched him walked away, as if he was slipping away like sand in his hands.

"Yep...Just friends." He said sadly to himself.


	11. Chapter 10

**this is the last chapter, to whoever reading :)**

_He was such a nice person. Im sorry i had to turn you down, Beck. I really love Adam. I cant leave him like that. Why did this even happen to me? Why did Beck have to turn gay all of a sudden? Why did he have to have a crush on me? Ugh whatever, things are fine now...We're still friends and Adam still loves me, _Tommy wondered to himself as he was walking home. There were couples everywhere he walked.

"What the hell..?" Tommy murmured. He was confused as to why he was seeing these lovebirds. As he glanced at every single one of them, it made him think about Adam - how he was so sweet to him, so caring and they were like bestfriends too. Tommy started smiling when he saw one of the couples kissed. It reminded him of their first kiss which was at the AMAs. Then he saw a couple bickering. He instantly thought about the love triangle that happened.

_Im really sorry, Beck.._ His little heart whispered as images started flashing into his mind. Suddenly his phone beeped, signaling a message was received.

It was from Adam_ - Glitterbaby, where are you? Come home soon 3_

Tommy decided not to text back since he was already walking to the front door. He turned the knob clockwise direction and stepped in. He went to the kitchen when he heard the fridge being closed.

"Hey Glitters...How was it?"

"He was cool with it. We're still friends though." Tommy replied and went over to give Adam a hug.

"I love you, Babyboy.."

"I love you too, Glitters..Im so glad you're home now." Adam said as he kissed his head. Tommy looked up and tiptoed so he could reach him as he went in for a kiss. Adam lifted him by his small thighs and placed him on the kitchen counter so he doesnt have to strain his tired legs. He cupped his face gently as he slithered his tongue inside, swirling it around Tommy's and finally sucking on it gently. They continued their passionate kiss for moments. They continued their passionate kiss for moments. Tommy pulled away only to trace his tongue along his jawline and planted small kisses on his neck. Adam moaned slightly in his ears as he gripped Tommy by the waist. Tommy bit softly on his neck, then his mouth found its way back to Adam's luscious lips. They kissed intensely this time with Adam sucking on Tommy's lower lip and moved his tongue around on the inside of his mouth, exploring every angle of it. As they kissed, Adam moved his hand downwards only to glide his fingers on Tommy's erecting friend.

"No no..." Tommy said with a shy smile, as his mouth escaped the intimate kiss and pulled away Adam's hand softly.

"Awww...why not?" Adam showed a puppy face, making Tommy giggled. He just shook his head lightly, got off the kitchen counter and walked off to his room like a proud Persian cat with its tail swaying in the air.

"Dont play kitty games with me, Tommy Joe." Adam said as he followed closely behind. Tommy just winked at him from his shoulder, making Adam gave him a light squeeze on his butt. Tommy turned around smiling and wagging his skinny finger, mouthing the word 'No'. As they entered the room, Adam made a dash for the bed and sprawled out like a starfish.

"...the hell, man?" Tommy said as he started chuckling and sat on top of his stomach.

Im here for your entertainment~" It made Tommy laughed even more. He felt like he was the luckiest person on Earth to be dating Adam freaking Lambert. His dorkiness will always be adorable and Tommy has endless love for him.

_So hot, out the box, can you pick up the pace..Turn it up, heat it up, i need to be entertained..._

As Adam started singing, Tommy moved to his side and cuddled with him. He was getting a little sleepy and Adam was his lullaby.

_Dont trip off the glitz, that im gonna display, i told ya imma hold ya down until you're amazed...leave it to ya til you're screaming my name.._

Adam held him tightly, making sure he feels safe and comfortable. Tommy smiled as Adam sang beautifully, the voice of an angel. It warms his heart everytime Adam would sing him to sleep. Slowly, Tommy started dazing off.

_Do you know whatchu got into, can you handle what im 'bout to do..cos its about to get rough for you, im here for your entertainment_

The night was filled with Adam's soft, angelic voice as he sang the whole song until he was sure Tommy was sound asleep. He was really thankful to still have him by his side. He couldnt imagine his life without Tommy.

The next morning, Adam was awake before Tommy was. Adam sat on the bed and stretched his long legs. He was still feeling slightly tired. Tommy was lying on his stomach, with his head under the pillow. Adam smiled peacefully.

Can this boy get any cuter.. He thought to himself. He lifted the pillow gently from Tommy's hands which he had gripped on throughout. A grumble escaped beneath as Adam put aside the pillow.

"Morning, Glitters!" Adam chirped, ruffling Tommy's soft blonde hair. Tommy rolled over to lie on his back, rubbing his eyes and slowly opening them to a beautiful and blissful face beside him.

"You're up early today." Adam kissed his forehead, like he usually does every morning.

"its another brand new day for us, and i cant wait to spend it with you." Tommy just hugged him by the waist since he was still lying down and pretty lazy to sit up.

"I love you, Babyboy." Tommy said sweetly. A flashed a smile, showing off his pearly white teeth then instantly distracted by the faint meows he heard from outside.

"You keeping the cat or something?" Tommy said, getting up.

"Dont be jealous. You're the prettiest kitty i've ever laid eyes on." Tommy rolled his eyes and Adam only chuckled at his reaction He grabbed Tommy by the hands and pulled him out of bed to go to the living faint meows grew louder this time. Adam unlocked the front door and the tabby strolled in. But that wasnt the only thing he found at the doorstep. There was a white rose and a small black note attached to picked it up and went back in.

"oooo who's youre secret lover you're not telling me about?" Tommy teased as soon as he saw Adam holding the rose.

"Its for you.." Tommy's name was written in bold gold ink on the cover of the note. He handed it over to Tommy and as he opened it, silver italic words filled the content.

_Dear Tommy, _

_honestly, i cant stop thinking of you. I love you too much that it hurts. I think of you all the time, i miss you everyday.  
>I know its not healthy, so im moving out of town.I need to forget about you. I dont want anymore conflicts between us.<br>I believe this is the best way for me. I hope you and Adam worked out really well. I'll definitely miss you and your crap._

_xoxo,  
>Beck.<em>

Tommy stared quietly at Adam, who was reading the card with him.

"Im sorry...I didnt even think that would happen." Adam put his arms around Tommy's little figure.

"Its for the best right?" Tommy asked, eyes filled with tears.

"Its for the best...Everything will be alright, baby. I promise." Adam kissed him on the head as Tommy buried his face into his chest, sobbing softly.

"I promise you its gonna be fine, Tommy. I swear..."


End file.
